disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
A Children's Life Part 11
Transcript *Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh): Aah! I've just about had it with these losers! Flaming death! *(People (Thomas & Friends) Clip) *Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh): I hold in my hand the match-- the match that decides whether two bugs live or die this very evening. *(People (The BFG) Clip): In a moment *Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh): I will light this trail of matches... *(Matches): Leading to a sheet of *(Ethelred, Goofy and Roger Rabbit fly paper): Flypaper dowsed in lighter fluid! *Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh): Aimed directly at the flypaper *(Alvin and Simon Clip): Are Alvin and Simon, the pill bug cannonballs! *(Berk Clip): The cannon will be triggered by Berk, trained to jump at the *(Igor and Nanny timer): Sound of this bell... set to go off in 15 seconds. *(People (Peanuts) Clip): Our pill bugs' *Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh): Only hope of survival is... our mistress of the high wire, *(Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Clip): Brittany! Secured to a web line of exact length, Brittany will *(Pencils and flypaper): Plummet down to these two posts, spinning a web of safety *Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh): In less than 15 seconds! *(SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Clip): Not *Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh): Good enough, you say? Well, what if they were all... blindfolded! *(Alvin and Simon wearing the hiding eyes) *(Brittany wearing the hiding eyes) *(Berk wearing the hiding eyes): (Chuckles) *(Igor and Nanny wearing the hiding eyes) *(Animal wearing the hiding eyes) *(Sir Topham Hatt asks the People (Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins) Clip): Ladies and gentlemen, may I suggest *Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh): That those of you with weak constitutions leave the arena. *(Alvin and Simon Clip): For this act is so dangerous that if the slightest thing *Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): should go wrong. *(Match burn) *Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh): No! *Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked!): Go? Okay, through the tunnel! *(Igor Clip) *Nanny: Whoa! *Berk: (Laughing) *(Alvin and Simon Clip) *(Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) Clip): Whoa! *Goofy (A Goofy Movie): (Screaming) *Ethelred (The Talking Parcel): Jeremy! Oh, no! *(Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh) Clip): (Gruning) *Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015)): Oh! *(Burns the matches) *(Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh) Clip): (Whimpering) *Roger Rabbit: Water! We need some water! *Ethelred (The Talking Parcel): Water, water, water! *Goofy (The Mickey Mouse Shorts (2013)): Ow! *George Beard and Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants): (Laughing) *(Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) Clip): (Grunting) *(Burns matches): Get me outta here! *(Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) Clip): Oof! (Laughs) *(Burns the flypaper) *(Cars Characters Clip): (Cheering) *(Burns) *(Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) Clip) *Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakwel): It's the web. I'm sorry. *Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue): You're all fired. *Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakwel): Huh? *Roger Rabbit: We got the water! *Goofy (The Mickey Mouse Shorts (2013)): Jeremy! *Ethelred (The Talking Parcel): Whoo! *(Jeremy the Crow Clip) *Thomas the Tank Engine: Whoa! Burn 'im again! Category:Disney and Sega Category:A Bug's Life Parts Category:Parts